Integrated drive-motor (IDM) assemblies are generally known. In such systems, the motor drive electronics module is physically connected directly to the electric motor itself to provide a single integrated drive-motor assembly in a compact package with associated space savings and machine control system simplification. One example is a servo drive and an associated servo motor.
One drawback associated with known IDM assemblies is the heat generated within the drive module can require the performance of the drive to be limited in order not to exceed the maximum temperature limitation. In particular, a switching chip set (sometimes referred to as the “DBC” for its use of direct bonding copper substrate technology) includes IGBT or like switches that generate large amounts of heat. The power supply printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) also generates heat. In conventional IDM systems, heat is conducted between the DBC and PCBA by direct contact or the close proximity of these components with each other, and the drive performance can sometimes be limited in order to reduce the heat below the drive's maximum temperature limitation.
IDM assemblies are often used in environments that expose the IDM assembly to harsh environmental conditions such as cleaning fluids, dust, oils, and other contaminants. Known systems have provided environmental sealing such as IP or NEMA for the electronic drive circuitry, but these known IDM systems have not provided IP or NEMA class environmental protection for the overall interface between the drive and the motor, including the heat sinks and other heat transfer pathways and thermal interfaces. As such, over time, thermal interfaces in these known devices can be contaminated and degrade leading to even less efficient cooling and further decreased performance. For example, thermal transfer materials such as thermal transfer grease, paste, adhesives, pads, can degrade and/or be displaced over time due to environmental contamination in known IDM assemblies.